The Lazarus Hero
by FanGirl22509
Summary: Follow the story of society's first quirkless hero Richard Grayson, a Gotham Vigilante brought back from the dead with little idea of his past. UA won't know what hit it! Bad summary but I swear its better than it sounds.*Warning for language*
1. Prologue

In the modern world of quirks and the subsequent rise of super powered heroes and villains, those born without a quirk became outcasts and, in many cases, deemed worthless by their peers. Somehow once quirks became a normal part of society, people were all too willing to forget about those who saved lives without a quirk and without a government body cheering them on. Villains like The Joker, Deadshot, and Captain Boomerang became myths alongside their respective heroes. Few wanted to admit to such a dark era of heroism and villainy, so they forgot. The vigilantes and villains in the early days of quirks became mere whispers in the wind. Heroes such as All Might and schools that cranked out more heroes than ever before allowed people to live in bliss. Villain attacks were common, but none were very large scale.

What this quirked society didn't know was that that was all about to change. All Might would pass his title as the Symbol of Peace onto one Izuku Midoriya, Tomura Shigaraki would rise with his League of Villains and encourage other to follow, and one of the early vigilantes would return.

Richard Grayson was back.

**AN: This is my first fic so please be kind! Sorry the prologue is so short but the next chapter should be up real soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Entrance Exam Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia or any of the DC comics characters in any way shape or form. If I did, they wouldn't be nearly as good or popular. Please support their official release.**

* * *

"What does that kid think he's doing?"

Ectoplasm really wanted to smack whoever decided to let a quirkless child take part in the Hero Course entrance exam and, with a quick scan across the room, it seemed the other judges agreed.

With a shake of his head the small mouse, bear, dog that was the Principal of U.A. corrected his colleague, "Now, now Ectoplasm. You know there are no rules against such a potential student. If he wishes to try his hand at becoming a young hero than we must give him that opportunity."

Ectoplasm glared at the suit clad animal.

"Besides," Principal Nedzu continued, "it looks like he's doing rather well."

With that the others looked at the tab with the lone quirkless boy, dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, black tights, with matching combat boots, and watched as he defied the odds.

***With the examinees***

The quirkless boy, Richard "Dick" Grayson, was flipping between a pair of robots, a 1-pointer and a 2-pointer, and dodged the metallic arms that were swinging towards him. He got behind his opponents unscathed, but they couldn't say the same. By avoiding their punches, Dick managed to get them to attack each other. Without pausing he moved on to a third nearby, jabbing at the joints of the robot and pulling the wiring. Another one down. That brought his total 34 points. Good, but he could do better. He had to. This was his only chance to do anything with his life away from Ra's al Ghul and his assassins.

Before Dick could get lost in thought, the shaking ground alerted him to the zero-point villain. Which was, admittedly, very large and slightly intimidating. Dozens of examinees raced past him, eager to escape the pointless obstacle, but he stayed in place, eyes scanning the beast and looking for weakness. He couldn't find one that he could exploit without a quirk. Dick started to turn to run away when a female voice stopped him.

"Someone Help!" A floating pink jumpsuit shouted, arms wiggling underneath a collapsed building.

"Hold on, I'll help you!" An orange haired girl ran forward and started pulling off pieces of rubble that had trapped the invisible girl. As the zero-pointer stepped closer to the two girls, orangey's hands grew and she grabbed more pieces of concrete. It wasn't long before a silver-haired boy with impressive eyebrows came over and began to help. They were making quick work of the rubble, but the giant robot was walking towards them even faster. There was no way they would save invisible girl in time to dodge the robot villain.

'I need to get rid of that robot.' Dick took a step forward before stopping, unsure of what to do. Should he run and get a higher score or help his competition and ruin his chance of leaving Ra's? There was only one real answer.

***Back with the judges***

'That brat is full of surprises.' One Shouta Aizawa thought as he watched the mostly ebony, with a small tuft of white, haired teenager fight against a stream of people to help two others in their effort to free some girl. Aiazawa was rather impressed by the courage he showed, even if it was rather stupid. Anyone without a quirk stood no chance against such a large opponent, but, unlike some of the others in the room, he wasn't willing to write off someone who displayed such raw potential: with or without a quirk.

"He's gonna be killed!" Ectoplasm shouted.

Aizawa glared at the man. No one had ever died taking the exam and it certaintly wouldn't happen today. He was just being melodramatic.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Cementoss interrupted, ever the voice of reason, "he seems to be doing just fine." Indeed, Richard Grayson was doing fine. His mouth moved and spoke to the other two teenagers. Soon it seemed a conversation was taking place. None of them knew what was being said as the video had no audio.

"Really? To be socializing at such a time." The R-rated hero Midnight drawled, unimpressed by their conduct.

With a sip of his tea, Nedzu gave a soft smile. "Just watch."

Where the others had no clue on what was being said, Nedzu was rather proficient in reading lips and was rather impressed by the plan being constructed by the trio.

***Back with Grayson***

Dick towards to duo and quickly introduced himself,

"My name's Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick. What're your quirks?"

Both orangey and silver hair glared at him. Even though he couldn't see invisible girl's expression, Dick could tell that she too was glaring daggers at him.

"Now is not the time to talk! Help us get her free!" Orangey shouted at him, anger clear in her voice.

"Yeah that is so not manly!" The silver haired boy agreed.

Clearly, they thought he was an inconsiderate maniac. With a shake of his head Dick gave them a very quick explanation to his perceived madness.

"The zero-pointer is going to get here before you ever get her," he gestured towards invisible girl, "free. But if we destroy it before if gets here then we can get her out. To do that I need to know what you can do!" He finished in a rushed shout.

Understanding dawned on the others faces. With a nod the orangey introduced herself.

"Itsuka Kendo. My quirk is Big Fist. It lets me make my hands larger and increase my strength with the size of my fists." As soon as she finished the boy rushed out his answer.

"I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutesu! My quirk is Steel, and it turns my entire body metal!" Dick nodded and began to analyze the two in front of him.

Both had a lot of compassion and seemed to be willing to do anything to help someone. Pair that intense level of caring with their strength-based quirks and that robot wouldn't stand a chance. All they needed to do was hit its weak points and they would be in the clear. The beginnings of a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the cliff hanger but this chapter was just getting too long. On the bright side the next part should be up tomorrow!**

**Some of the characters may seem OOC and that's because I either don't know enough about them to confidently write their character or I changed some of their backstory.**

**If you have any questions about what's happening or the basic history of Dick Grayson up until his time at UA feel free to review and I'll be glad to answer.**

**If there's any issue you have with my writing or formatting, please review. None of this is beta'd so mistakes will happen. I'd also like to get better at writing and would appreciate any feedback.**


	3. Chapter 1: Entrance Exam Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia or any of the DC comics characters in any way shape or form. If I did, they wouldn't be nearly as good or popular. Please support their official release.**

"Kendou, enlarge your hands as much as you can. Tetsutetsu, turn your entire body into steel." Dick ordered, eyes narrowed in concentration as his two companions, confusion written on their faces, before staring at him. The duo didn't need to wait long for him to explain the rest of his plan.

"Do you see where the metal plates meet on the robot's neck?"

They nodded.

"Good because, Kendo, I'm gonna need you to throw Tetsutetsu towards it. If you can get him to that point then he should pierce through its wiring, or, get close enough where he can pull some of it lose. With some of its main wiring gone then it should slow down long enough for us to get her out of the rubble." He continued.

The first one to raise concerns about his seemingly crazy plan was the girl trapped in the rubble.

"NO! There's no way that'll work! Just leave me behind, I'm not going to let you guys get hurt trying to save me." She yelled, her arms moving about in anger, expressing what her invisible face couldn't. It was clear that she had the heart of a hero, always thinking about others.

Kendou glared at him, eyes filled with both concern and anger,

"How could you even suggest such a thing, he could be hurt! There has to be another way. Because no matter what, a true hero wouldn't hurt others just to reach their goal!" Dick rolled his eyes. What naïve girls, it would be interesting to see what they did in the real world.

Before Kendou could comment on the rude boy in front of her, a cold hand touched her shoulder. She looked over and saw a completely metal Tetsutetsu grinning at her.

"Of course I can take it! Don't you worry about me Kendou! We need to focus on getting Hagakure to safety, if what Grayson-,"

"Just call me Dick." He grumbled, unnoticed by the two before him.

"-says is true, than this is what we gotta do!" The future iron hero shouted, thumbs up and the grin never leaving his face. It was this grin that reassured Kendou of their course of action. While it was weird that Grayson wasn't doing anything besides bossing them around, it was clear that his plan was the only they had to help the invisible girl. After a moment of silence, with her eyebrows furrowed and lips turned downwards, she gave a slight nod and began to increase the size of her hands without another word. On the ground, Hagakure continued to wave her arms about and shout pleas, begging for them to just leave her behind. They all ignored her.

Kendou looked at Dick in the eye, trying to find any sign of doubt on his face. She couldn't find any. Then her and Tetsutetsu shared a nod before she grabbed the human projectile and threw him at the robot.

"YEAAAHHHH!" Tetsutetsu flew threw the air. Kendou and Hagakure looked towards the ground, unable to watch the possible fatal outcome, while Dick just stared head on, hoping that the metal boy would land on target. Sure enough, the living projectile disappeared between the two plates. The robot continued to walk forward. His plan had failed. Dick closed his eyes and turned his head downwards towards the ground. What could he do now? He didn't have a powerful quirk that could destroy the robot or pick up rubble, all he had was that plan and it didn't work. It was hopeless.

A large crash brought him out of his cycle of self-pity. Three heads whipped towards the noise and to their surprise, the zero-pointer robot was lying on the ground with sparks coming out of its neck, and, upon closer look, a person climbing out among the sparks. Tetsutetsu had done it, the robot was down, and Dick's plan had worked. Now they could get Hagakure out without any rush.

"Hey, guys," Tetsutetsu waved towards them as he ran to the group, "we make an awesome team! I can't believe that worked!" He said this to Dick and then turned to the invisible girl still stuck under the rubble. "C'mon guys, let's get her out of here. Just because we don't have a robot to worry about anymore doesn't mean we can leave her here." Then he started to move the rubble.

Kendou put a hand on Dick's shoulder, "I'm sorry I doubted you. Without you, I don't think we could be able to get her out in time." His eyes widened and filled with the uncertainty only present in those who rarely received praise. With an easily missed grin, she joined Tetsutetsu and started picking up the rubble. Dick stood behind them, with his jaw hanging, for only a moment before joining the others in their rescue mission.

"Thanks." Hagakure breathed out a sigh of relief, secretly happy that they had stayed behind to try their stupid plan. If they hadn't, who'd know what would have happened to her.

"It's just what any hero would do." The others said in unison. They all paused in their task and looked at each other. Kendou was the first to break the silence with a loud laugh, soon followed by Tetsutetsu and then a low chuckle by Dick.

"TIME IS UP, LISTENERS! THE EXAM IS OVER!"

Not too far away one Izuku Midoriya was struggling in pain on the ground as other UA hopefuls surrounded him and the remains of a zero-pointer robot.

A week later, Richard Grayson received a letter at his run-down apartment. Inside was a projector that played a video form the Number One Hero All Might. He had made it. Richard Grayson was going to be a member of UA's coveted hero course in Class 1-A.

**AN: Before I continue this story, I may write one creating the history for Dick Grayson that I'm basing his character off of. I'm not too sure yet, but it should be obvious based on whether this story gets updated soon or not.**


	4. Chapter 2: Before UA

**AN: This story has gotten more attention than I thought it would, thank you all so much! I'm going to try and keep updating this story every Saturday so look out for that.**

**Thank you to Jasonlovesbread for commenting, you're very right that some of this seems rushed and I've tried to answer some questions about what happened to Dick in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Dick Grayson or anything DC Comics related. If I did the stories told would be a whole lot worse.**

'This is it.' Dick thought, staring at the entrance to Class 1-A, 'I've finally made it.'

He was more nervous than he thought he would be, the door seemed as though it was a gateway to some other worldly place and behind those doors lied his future-whether that future was to be in heaven or in hell remained to be seen. Dick had spent a long time imagining just what life in U.A would be like. At first, he thought of joy and happiness, then of freedom and hardship, but now? Now all he could think about was how long it would take Ra's to find him or for others to find out about Ra's.

A deep sigh escaped his lips. The anxiety of the past few years was starting to get to him, and he knew it. To calm his nerves, and remind him of his goal, Dick thought of life with the League of Assassins and what brought him to U.A.

The first memory of Richard Grayson wasn't really a memory it was more of a feeling. There were no childhood friends, no parents, and no playtime at the circus, instead, there was just darkness and rage and pain and… green. A sea of green that wanted to consume him, that threatened to ruin him.

Then came Ra's al Ghul. He was the first-person Dick remembered meeting and the one who showed him how to harness the rage in order to keep order in the world. Or prepare the world for order, his Master, for that was what Ra's was, always seemed to speak in riddles and never him a direct answer. A trait that nagged at Dick in the back of his mind, but he didn't care, he wanted to repay the one who helped him become something and gave his life a higher purpose.

And healed him from a deadly injury. A few years after his training began, the head of the League told him the name of the green that had wanted his soul gone. It was called the Lazarus Pit, a type of pool found in different places around the globe with the magical ability to heal any injury or sickness at the cost of madness and constant anger. Ra's had apparently found his battered and broken body at the bottom of the mountain that housed their current compound and took pity on the ten-year-old boy.

Ra's took his, seemingly, untreatable body and put him in the pit. When he came out, his Master saw his potential and decided to train him to become his heir. At least, that's what he told Dick. Something about the convenience of the situation always puzzled him. Ra's al Ghul was not one to do things without reason, so why would he take a risk with an injured child?

Dick never voiced this question out loud, but he began to ask it more as the years passed. He didn't want to betray the man who had saved him and gave him so much.

When he was fourteen, that all changed, and he began to doubt the great Ra's al Ghul. He had just turned fourteen and after winning a sparring match against Ubu, Ra's right-hand man, his Master had deemed him ready for his first mission. He was to go to Japan and kill one Shoko Kane, a corrupted cop who thought her fire quirk made her invincible. Dick's job was to kill her and leave a message to her colleagues, no quirk would save them from the wraith of the League of Assassins.

Dick spent months taking notes on his target: her habits, relationships, anything that could tell him more about who she was. When he felt prepared he put on a black pair of cargo pants, combat boots, and a skin tight, black, long-sleeved Kevlar shirt grabbed his katana and left for Japan.

When he got there the U.A Sports Festival was taking place and video from the event was projected on every screen. Dick couldn't help but watch some of the events while he waited for night fall. It was during this time that he really took note of all the heroes in the world and a small voice in the back of his head became known. It was so tiny and unnoticeable but the moment he saw those students trying to become heroes and save other people, it became unbearably loud. It wanted to be like them, to save people and deliver justice. Dick silence it and put any thoughts of U.A and heroes out of his mind. Conflicting thoughts would not help him. So, he killed Shoko Kane with physical ease and went back to his home without a second thought to heroes or the justice brought about by the law.

However, the tiny voice in his mind kept coming back and soon he couldn't make it leave. Dick began to doubt the truth behind his Master's words and the mission of the League of Assassins, but he still kept telling himself that they were right and it was his thoughts that were wrong. The children of U.A and the heroes of the world were just encouraging evil and villainy to grow with their constant arrests, killing was the only way to get results. Everyone that the League killed deserved death for breaking the law and hurting others. Richard Grayson truly believed in their crusade. Then that day happened.

It had been a year after his first official mission and he spent most of his time traveling the world, doing Ra's al Ghul's bidding and ending those who the system had failed to give due punishment, but that day he had been taking short leave to recover from a broken leg after his last hit had fought back harder than expected. Dick was walking on his hands in the courtyard when yelling in the Master's 'office' -said office was more of a throne room- drew him to investigate. He plopped down on the ground and grabbed the crutches nearby before hobbling towards the excitement. Peaking around the door, Dick found a large group of League members surrounding a woman clutching something against her chest for dear life. He couldn't make out much else through the sea of black that surrounded her.

Then Ra's came in, and the room quieted. The woman cowered before him.

"This woman has deemed it acceptable to steal." He spat, hand reaching for the sword at his side, "Now she must face the consequences of her actions." He pulled his weapon towards him, prepared to strike.

"Please! Have mercy! My-"Before the woman could finish her plea, Ra's al Ghul struck and she was no more. The woman fell to the ground, the bundle still grasped tightly in her hands. The ones surrounding her started to cheer, and Dick was prepared to turn away. The woman had broken the law and thus needed to be put down. Before he could leave, a wail pierced the air. The bundle she was holding was a child, an infant, wrapped in blankets. Dick took a step forward, wishing to help the defenseless thing when Ra's beat him to it, but his way of helping the child was not kind. He took the sword that had been used to kill the mother and struck the child.

"If the mother is not fit for society than neither is the child."

Dick couldn't take anymore and quickly went off to his chambers, mind working a mile a minute trying to rationalize what he had just seen. The mother must have stolen for her child, a noble cause, yet Ra's took no pity on her. Society had forsaken the two and following the law would have killed the child, either from starvation or from illness. Its mother was doing what was necessary to protect it. What kind of perfect world killed those who couldn't help themselves? Additionally, with how calm Ra's was with his actions it was too likely that he had killed children and infants many times before. If innocents were being killed here, Dick didn't want to be apart of the League of Assassins. He had to get out. But, how?

He was only fifteen and would have a bunch of trained killers tailing him unless he came up with somewhere, they couldn't attack easily. Maybe somewhere that had the eyes of the public and people willing to fight against those who would threaten the peace. Someplace that had people like the heroes he would see on missions. That's when it hit him. U.A! It was perfect! The school had the Sports Festival every year which put its students in the forefront of all media and had heroes as the school's staff. Ra's wouldn't dare attack him if the public paid so much attention to him and, even if he sent someone to kill him, the heroes and heroes in training would be willing to fight back. In order to make sure his plan reached its fullest potential, Dick had to enter the hero course. This would allow him to get close enough to the staff that they would want to protect him no matter what and would give him more media attention than the other, non-hero course, students. With his basic plan formed, Dick prepared himself and waited for the right moment to leave the clutches of Ra's al Ghul and his League of Assassins.

Now, Dick Grayson was sixteen years-old and free of his former Master. He just needed to make sure this lasted.

"Move it, Loser!" A blonde, spikey haired boy shoved past him and entered the room as if he owned the place. Dick didn't need to speak with his classmate to know that he was very arrogant and someone who might be fun to watch in the grueling training that was to come.

Though rude and rather arrogant, the blonde had the right idea. It was time for him to go in and take his place with the other future heroes of the world.

**AN: Yes, I am going with Dick with amnesia because, to me, it gives the story more potential for relationships to build. If Dick new about his life before, than he would spend most of the time as a solo vigilante and would try to avoid getting close to anyone. Also, I have a headcanon that the longer you stay dead the more 'changes' occur when you use the Lazarus Pit, such a how far back it 'resets' your body and how much mental damage one takes. As always thank you for reading this mess!**


	5. Chapter 3: Enter Aizawa

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or anything related to/affiliated with DC Comics.**

Dick walked inside the classroom right after the blond, and took the last desk in the far-right side of the room, a seat that would give him the optimal view of the room and any possible threats. The blond glared at him as he walked past him to get to the back of the room. Luckily, or unluckily, the only two people in the room were Dick and the spiky haired boy. After a few moments of silence and internal debate, Dick got up and introduced himself to the boy. Normal, non-assassin, people needed to make friends with their classmates. Right?

It seemed the other boy had other ideas because whenever Dick walked over and told his name to the other, the blonde yelled.

"I don't give a rat's ass who you are, Bones!" Dick was rather skinny for a normal person but, as an acrobat his weight was perfect, "My name's Katsuki Bakugo and I'm gonna be the number one hero, so just stay out of my way!" The blond, Bakugo, let small explosions form in his hand as if his quirk cemented his place as number one. That thought process would not be tolerated, at least not by Dick. The other people of this _asshole's _life may be willing to deal with this shit, but Dick needed to teach him a lesson. It was just like his first mission; someone thought their quirk made them invincible and it was up to him to show them just how vulnerable they really were; only this time he wouldn't kill him. He smirked. This would be so much fun.

"Its okay to be scared, Sparky." Bakugo squawked in rage, just like Dick wanted. This guy was way too easy. "I know being a hero is intimidating and all, so you don't need to act tough for me. After all," Here Dick put a hand on the others shoulder and smiled, voice sickeningly sweet, "heroes help anyone in need. Even animals." He turned around and walked back to his desk, ignoring Bakugo's explosions and shouts of indignation. Right after his little tantrum began, other students began to walk in and take seats as far away from the explosions as they could. Seeing as his first attempt at making friends was a failure, Dick stayed in his seat and watched the myriad of people come into the room. He was rather happy to see the invisible girl, Hagakure, he had saved in the entrance exam had made it. Even she needed to be saved at the end, she had a lot of potential.

When Bakugo realized his explosions were not intimidating the one who had insulted him, he settled for pouting in his desk with his feet propped up on the table. No one wanted to bug him, and small talk filled the silence. At least until a blue haired guy with glasses walked into the room and sped over to the blonde. Dick tilted his head, slightly, when the boy, whom he decided would be called Speedy, began berating Bakugo about disrespecting the school.

'I wonder how long he can keep talking.' He thought, leaning back into his seat to watch the show.

The answer was a long time, probably ten or fifteen minutes at least. Anytime Bakugo tried to quiet or insult the other, he just seemed to be more inspired to scold him. It was quite amusing especially when some nervous green-haired guy walked in and made Speedy turn his attention to him. The look on greenies face was even better than Bakugo's tantrum. Then when the brown-haired girl showed up? Amazing. Dick hoped every day of class would be as fun as this.

Of course, all fun had to come to an end. He cleared his throat, and the others jumped, including the three babbling in the front of the room. None of them had noticed him sitting in the back of the room. With his arms crossed, Dick gave a slight nod towards the door.

"Teachers here." He stated, not in the least bit surprised when the brown-haired girl turned around and shrieked as she noticed the yellow caterpillar in the hallway. It stood up and showed Dick that the yellow caterpillar was just a very tired looking man with long straggly hair and a patchy beard in a yellow sleeping bag that he began to unzip. When the man stepped out of the bag and revealed the rest of his outfit, dark clothes with a utility belt and long gray scarf, Dick knew who he was. The underground hero Eraserhead, someone who made it difficult for anyone, such as Dick, to find out much else about him.

Throwing his cocoon to the side, Eraserhead said, "I'm glad at least one of you is acting rationally." He looked towards Dick before glancing around the room. "Time is precious. Remember that." To Dick, the man seemed kind of disappointed, maybe he had something planned and he wasn't supposed to be noticed? The quirkless boy mentally shook his head, if the hero didn't want to be noticed then he should've done a better job at hiding.

"Hello, I'm Shoto Aizawa and like the rational one said, I'm your teacher." For some reason greenie seemed surprised, as if the guy in the back of the room hadn't told everyone that.

"Let's not waste time," Aizawa pulled out a blue UA jumpsuit from his sleeping bag and continued, "Put these on and head outside." The sleep-deprived teacher turned around and began to walk down the hallway, leaving his students stunned behind him.

Deciding not to waste time, Dick stood up and walked after the teacher, picking up the jumpsuit he had left on the floor. The others remained frozen and stared at his back. He stopped at the door at turned around.

"Well," he smirked, "what're you waiting for? Last one there gets expelled." He joked before running down the hall.

**AN: I know this chapter ended in an odd place but doing the quirk test was getting a bit taxing so I'm going to take a step back and get back to it after a little break, but I still wanted to update this story today like I said I would. The good news is that I've already started with the quirk test and the next chapter will probably be updated before next Saturday (if life stuff goes according to place). As always thank you for your support of this story, I really appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 4: Quirk Assessment

**AN: This was done much quicker than I thought it would, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or anything to/affiliated with DC comics.**

"A quirk assessment?" The entirety of Class 1-A wondered as they stood outside in the sports field* right beside the U.A main building. Each of them was wearing the blue jumpsuit and were nervous about what was to come. Not that some of them would show it. "But what about orientation? We're going to miss it." The brown-haired girl, Uraraka, whined.

"If your going to make it in the big leagues you can't mess around with pointless things like ceremonies." Aizawa said this with such ease and quickness that Dick was pretty sure he had done something like this many times before, with the same mix of curiosity and outrage from his students.

"Here at U.A we're not tethered to traditions." He turned his head so that the students of Class 1-A could see half of his face, at least that part that wasn't covered by his unruly hair.

"That means that I can run my class however I see fit." Aizawa faced his class, hand in his pockets and as calm as could be, "You've been taking standardized tests for most of your lives," he held up a phone. On its screen was a long list of tasks seen in the standardized fitness tests taken in all schools across the nation. "but you've never been able to use your quirks before. The country is still trying to pretend that we're all made equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day the ministry of education will learn."

Dick looked around at the others around him, the pink skinned girl and the spiky red head, and noted the look of anticipation on their faces, those two were just waiting to show off just what they could do.

"Bakugo, you got the highest score on the entrance exam," Dick couldn't stop his eyebrows raising in disbelief. It seemed the brat had some power to back up his claim of being number one, but it was only with robots. He couldn't help but wonder how well he would do against a real opponent. Maybe I can get him to spar me, he thought. "what was the farthest distant throw with a softball when you were in junior high?" Aizawa finished, Dick was too caught up with his thoughts of sparring Sparky to care about the question.

"Sixty-seven meters, I think." Bakugo responded, only mildly interested.

"Good, now try it with your quirk." The blonde stepped forwards and walked into the circle behind Aizawa, who watched him get into place and tossed him a ball.

"Anything goes," Dick zoned back into the conversation when Aizawa announced this, "just stay in the circle." Bakugo continued to look at his teacher, unsure if he heard the man right.

"Hurry up, your wasting time."

He stretched and prepared to throw the soft ball, "Alright, man, you asked for it." It took him only a second to throw the ball with a loud shout, "DIE!" The ball launched into the air, a quick explosion from Bakugo's hand pushing it farther than sixty-seven meters.

Greenie looked worried as he whispered to himself, "Die…"

'Glad to know I'm not the only one concerned about the jackass and his attitude.

Aizawa, seemingly unconcerned about what the blonde said, addressed the others, "All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." he turned around as the ball landed a fair distance away and lifted up the screen, it boldly read seven-hundred and five point two meters, the distance that the ball had travelled. "It's the only rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero."

Many of the more vocal students let out a gasp.

Dick noted the excited responses of the others but paid more attention to the presence he felt watching them. Whoever it was had just begun watching them and wasn't very good at hiding where they were. A quick glance over his shoulder allowed Dick to glance at the perpetrator, someone with two 'bunny ears' of golden hair and a grin on their face.

'I didn't realize All Might was teaching here.' He mentally kicked himself for his lack of knowledge. He should've done a deeper search into the staff and teachers of U.A High School, then he wouldn't be caught off guard. Deciding to spend his day after school doing a much more through look into U. A's system, Dick put his attention back onto Aizawa, all the while making sure to stay wary of All Might watching them. He may act like an idiot in the public, but surely someone with that much experience as a hero would be able to spot an assassin. Dick had to watch his movements and make sure not to act too hostile in any of the tasks, it was a good thing none of them involved fighting anyone.

'Knowing my luck Aizawa will make an exception and tell everyone to partner up and fight.' He thought, but that was something he would have to deal with, if not now then later into the school year. For now, all he could do was focus on the task at hand, throwing a softball and listening to Aizawa.

"-think its all going to be all games and playtime?" the scarfed man rhetorically asked, "Idiots." He whispered to himself in a sentiment that Dick couldn't' help but agree with. The real world wouldn't be kind to heroes who couldn't do anything but goof off. "Today you are going to go against each other and prove to me that you belong here. You will complete eight tasks using your quirks however you want to show me that you have potential. Whoever comes in last, has none and will be expelled immediately."

Dick tried to hide his outrage. He had to pass these tests and be a step above last place. While he could beat the other students, and possibly Aizawa, in a real fight, these tests would put him at a disadvantage. They were meant for people to use their quirks in a flashy way and show off what made them a future hero. Without a quirk, he would have to work double time and be even more resourceful than normal.

The other members of Class 1-A were just as shocked as he was and it seemed some, especially Green, were starting to get nervous. Looking to his right, Dick saw Green staring at his hand, fear shining in his eyes.

Aizawa saw their fear and seemed to relish in it, "Like I said, I decide how this class runs. Understand! If that's a problem, you can leave right now." The only brave enough to speak against their teacher was Uraraka, "You can't send one of us home, I mean," she stuttered when he glared at her, "we just got here. Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair."

"Oh and you think natural disasters are?" He responded, sarcastically. She gasped, unprepared for his bluntness. "Or power-hungry villains? Hm." He continued, "Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No, the world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to combat that unfairness. If you want to be a pro then you need to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years U.A will throw one terrible hardship after the other at you, so go beyond, Plus Ultra style." He lifted one finger and beckoned at them, "Show me you have what it takes to be here." His speech instilled resolve into the others and gave Dick a peek into their teacher's personality.

'That guy seems like a big softy. He talks a big game and I don't doubt that he'll expel someone he thinks doesn't have potential, but he doesn't do it out of hate," he thought, "this guy does it because he doesn't want us to get hurt in the future. Where some heroes only do it for the money, it seems Eraserhead does it for the kids.' He let a small grin show on his face, 'I can respect that.'

"Let the games begin."

* * *

The tests went as expected, none of them allowed Dick to use his skills to their fullest extent or in a very innovative way. For the fifty meter dash he came in 17th place, but he learned the quirks of his classmates and filed them for future reference in the back of his mind. He also learned to stay away from the naval laser guy, Ayoama or Gem as he was referred to in Dick's mind, at least until he learned to hold back against his instincts. The touchy feely-ness of Gem could lead to him getting hurt if Dick wasn't careful.

Next came the grip test, and once again, he didn't get in last place but wasn't in the top either. Too many of the other students had strength-based quirks that made it hard for a 'normal' person like him to keep up with their power.

Then it was the long distance, and while he could do something showy (like a back handspring or two), he only took as much of a running start as he could. It wouldn't do to stand out too much this early on, he had to blend in. Once again, he scored near the middle of the class. If he kept this up, there was no way he could be expelled. At least, he hoped so. Aizawa seemed to be watching him and Green the most out of all the students.

This trend of being in the middle continued in the side-step and Dick was set in keeping it up for the rest of the tests. Or he was until the ball throw. Uraraka used her quirk and managed to get an infinity score, something that amazed the others and himself, this wouldn't have pushed him to break his plan but then it was Green's turn.

Green stepped into the circle and stared at the ball. Behind him Speedy, Iida, commented on his performance, "If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon, then he'll surely be the one going home." Bakugo looked both angry and confused.

"Of course, he is. He's a quirkless loser." He claimed. Dick glared at Sparky, adding another item onto the growing list of things that he hated about the blonde, before taking another look at Green's still form as Speedy told Bakugo that Midoriya did have a quirk.

'If he has one, he hasn't been using it so maybe he's not sure how to or his quirk isn't physically based like some of the others.' Dick thought, adding Green to his list of people to watch out for.

Finally, after staring at the ball and off into space for quite a while, Green throw the ball. His arm lit up and then the light faded out as quickly as it came. Sadly, it disappeared right before the ball left his hand, so it didn't go that far. Green began to shake and looked down at his hand.

"What gives? I was trying to use it just now?" He muttered. His quirk didn't seem to work for some reason.

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa answered the boy's mumbled question. Midoriya turned to look at the adult and gasped in surprise once he saw his bright red eyes and floating hair and scarf. Aizawa activated his quirk, Erasure, and stopped Green from ever using his quirk.

"The judges of the exam were not rational enough," he glanced behind him towards Dick, clearly aware of his status as quirkless, "Someone like you should never be allowed to be enrolled in my school."

"Wait… you did what to my-Uh! I know you," Green jerked backwards with realization, "you can look at someone and cancel out their powers. The erasure hero, Eraserhead!" Once again, the others were got off guard while Dick continued looking at their teacher, wondering just what the man was doing. It seemed as though he enjoyed throwing his students off guard, which fair, Dick enjoyed doing the same thing with his opponents, and he seemed to be protective of those he deemed worthy of being in the hero course. Aizawa seemed to be have it out for Midoriya and himself, but why? Dick made some sense, even though the man had praised his awareness he was still someone without a quirk and would be written off. But, Midoryia? The boy had a quirk and a physical one at that, if he guessed right. There had to be a reason he was doing this.

"You're not ready. You don't have control over your power." That answered some of Dick's questions. "Were you planning on breaking your bones again? Having someone else pick up your useless body?"

"No!" Aizawa grabbed the anxious boy in front of him with his still floating scarf and brought him closer, eyes narrowed and boring into the other.

"No matter what your intentions are, you would be a liability in battle." He berated the child snared in his weapon. "You have the same reckless passion as another hero I know. One who saved a thousand people by himself and began a legend."

'So he's comparing him to All Might.' Dick thought. 'Is he scolding him, or pushing him to be better than he is? You're a strange man indeed Shota Aizawa.'

"But even with that drive," Aizawa continued, "you're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry Midoryia, with your power there's no way you can become a hero."

Green looked terrified. He looked as though he had heard that same phrase, or one like it, a thousand times. Maybe Dick's theory about the newness of Green's quirk wasn't too far off. Then the fear on his face turned into resolve. When Aizawa released him, Midoryia walked back to the center of the circle and began his throw again. Only this time, he used his quirk without any adult intervention. His finger lit up with power and the ball was launched into the air. It landed seven-hundred and fiver point three meters away, something that seemed to anger Sparky yet Aizawa seemed impressed. It was rather obvious that Green had broken something, but he had managed to only break one finger, a non-debilitating injury if a person could withstand the pain. Smart move for someone who couldn't control their power yet.

Midoryia looked at Aizawa, fist clenched and tears welling in his eyes, "Ya see? I'm still standing!"

Bakugo ran towards Midoriya, unable to hold back his rage at being bested by a 'quirkless loser', "HEY! DEKU YOU BASTARD! TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOU'RE DEAD!" Once again Aizawa's scarf wrapped around one of his students, stopping Sparky from blowing up 'Deku'. Sparky was held in his place and targeted part of his rage at their teacher.

"What?" he gasped, "Why the hell is your scarf so..damn..strong!?" He struggled against the gray fabric.

Aizawa drawled, sounding bored as usual, "Because, it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy." His voice became sterner, "Stand down!" He ordered, "It would be wise to avoid me using my quirk too much, it gives me serious dry eye."

Taking his chance, Green quickly scurried to Speedy and Uraraka, staying as far away from Sparky as he could. When Aizawa let go of Bakugo once Green was in a safe space, the blonde glared at the ground, his anger clear.

"Sir, is it alright if I go next," Dick spoke up, ready to show off, "I want to show these people just what a quirkless loser can do."

"What?!" All of Class 1-A shouted in unison, Bakugo, and surprisingly Midorya were the loudest. He seemed to have snapped out of his stupor when he heard the words quirkless.

"There is no way you're quirkless-"

"No one can be a hero- "

"Why did they let you- "

Their voices began to overlap as each, and every student felt the need to comment on the impossibility that was his acceptance into the hero course. Dick heard every word that they said and just gave them a smile. Just because they thought life revolved around quirks didn't mean it really did, that was just the way society looked at it. Your quirk decided your fate, and if you were quirkless than you didn't have one.

"Enough!" The students became silence once Aizawa spoke, he shrugged his shoulders and tossed Dick a soft ball. "Sure, I don't care. Just make it quick."

Dick gave him a mock salute and a grin, then he waited until Eraserhead was near the circle and took off. When he got close, he fell into a series of handsprings and twists to gain momentum then, to the shock of everyone watching, he landed onto Aizawa's shoulders and pushed off into the air, heading towards the circle. Once he got above it, Dick threw the ball with as much force as he could. He landed in circle, on the edge but still inside, and turned to face the stunned people behind him and gave an ear-splitting smile. The others stared at him, the surprise of Aizawa's and Sparky's face was worth any chance of his cover being blown.

"So," he broke the silence, still smiling, "how'd I do?" Without a word Aizawa held up the screen for the class to see, the ball had been thrown two hundred meters*. That was farther than many of the students without quirks.

Dick nodded and strutted back to his place near Pinky, his peer's eyes following him the whole way.

"I said not to waste time." Aizawa grunted, eyes trained on Dick as he thought about scolding the boy, but he had broken no rules so that wasn't possible. "Who ever is next needs to go. Now!" And so the rest of the exam continued without a hitch. For each event Dick scored in the middle of the classroom, the only difference was that now the others couldn't take their eyes off of him when he was completing the task.

* * *

When the tests finally came to an end and the results were displayed, Dick ended up in ninth place. A quirkless student had out preformed those with powers. In fact, the lowest preforming student was Midoryia, someone who had a very powerful quirk and just couldn't control it. Before anyone could think about the ramifications of their scores, the score board disappeared and Aizawa hastily said, "I was lying. No one's going home."

You could cut the silence, and the shock, with a knife. No one was prepared for that. Their teacher sure was a strange one.

"That was a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in your tests." He continued.

"Deception my ass." Dick grumbled. Aizawa was fully prepared to expel someone from this class, so what made him change his mind? Did he decide they all had potential? It didn't matter to Dick so long as he stayed in the hero course at U.A -and possibly got revenge on the man for his trick.

"Of course, it was a ruse," a pretty pony tailed girl said, chin resting in her hand, "I thought it was obvious." Dick ignored her and began walking back to class. He didn't want to deal with anymore shit at the moment.

* * *

**AN: Whew! This has been my longest chapter yet! Sorry this is kind of a play by play of episode 6 of the anime but it was needed. Please leave a comment if you have any issues with this or you notice any mistakes (or to just say hi). I'm pretty sure most of the names are right but auto-correct is very annoying.**

**Once again, thank every one so much for reading this story! It's getting so much more attention than I thought it would! If you have any questions please feel free to leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 5: Making Friends (Sort of)

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or anything done by or related to DC Comics.**

Syllabus in hand, Dick ran towards Green as he walked out the entrance of the school.

"Hey, Green!" he shouted, Green turned around, clearly confused. Dick ran over and asked the other, "So, how's the finger?" he gestured towards the others bandaged hand. Before Green had the chance to respond, Speedy ran up and asked the same thing. Only, he did it more politely.

"Oh, it's doing fine now thanks to Recovery Girl." Green responded before beginning his walk to the exit once again, but this time with two people beside him. Once again, he looked down at his injury, thinking.

"I was bit concerned about Mr. Aizawa's approach to class today, but U.A is the top program in the nation. However lying-" Dick cut Speedy off before he could finish his thought.

"He wasn't lying." The other two looked at him, confused.

"At least, not at first." Dick continued.

"Of course, he was lying!" Speedy began to wave his arm up and down like a robot, "How else would none of us be expelled!?"

"Look, Speedy," Iida squawked at the nickname while Midoryia winced, "he probably changed his mind. The whole thing was about 'potential'" here Dick used air quotes, "right? So, what if we all had potential, but he thought we wouldn't."

Green agreed with him, "Yeah, you're right! Mr. Aizawa seems really serious about hero-work. I don't think he'd let someone who wasn't cut out for it to stay at U.A." Dick nodded, that was just what he had been thinking.

"But, why would he do that!?" Speedy shouted once again, "We all passed the entrance exam somehow so we all belong here!"

"He doing his job. What kind of hero would he be if he let someone who was going to be killed immediately become a hero?" Dick answered.

Speedy glared at him, "If that were true, you wouldn't be here." Dick glared at the boy, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Green wincing as if he were in pain.

'That guy has some issues.' He thought, 'I wonder why?'

"I just mean that you don't have a quirk." Iida backtracked, Midoryia's reaction to is words going unnoticed, "If you went up against a villain you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Hey! Wait up you three!" Zero-G, or Uraraka, shouted as she raced after the group of boys. "Are you going to the station? I'll join you guys!"

"Saved by the bell." Dick mumbled, still shooting metaphorical daggers from his eyes.

"Oh, you're the infinity girl." Speedy noted, sweating slightly.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka!" She introduced, "Let's see…. you're Tenya Iida, and you're Deku!" She looked at each of them as she said their names, or in Midoriya's case his nickname. When she got to Dick, she paused, "I'm not to sure what your name is. Sorry, but you were way impressive during the physicals." She scratched the back of her head.

"Dick."

"Huh."

"Don't be rude, you shouldn't call other people names!" Speedy yelled.

"That's my name, jackass. It's short for Richard."

The trio were surprised, "You want us to call you by your first name, but we've just met." Her cheeks turned pink. With a shrug of his shoulders Dick attempted to reassure them, "Don't worry about it, I hate my last name."

"Oh, okay." Dejected she turned to Green.

"So, uh, Deku it was pretty cool how you threw that ball, uh?" She attempted to bounce the conversation back into a more comfortable place.

"Deku!?" Green shouted.

"Yeah, isn't that what Bakugo called you during the fitness exam?"

"Uh, yeah but that's the name Kacchan calls to make fun of me. My real name is Izuku Midoryia." He muttered.

"That un-sportsmen like," the blue haired boy commented.

"Yeah, but Sparky is an ass, so it fits." Dick commented.

Zero-G looked guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry." She perked up in an attempt to cheer up the other, "You know what, I like Deku!" She proclaimed, "It could make a great hero name! Plus, I think it's kinda cute."

Blushing Green shouted, "Deku it is!"

Both Iida and Dick looked at the other boy with confusion.

"What? Just like that? But I thought you said it was an insult?"

"Damn Green, you have it bad for Zero-G. Speedy's right though, its still and insult so why're you using it?"

"Paradigm shift!" He covered his face with his hands, still blushing at the compliment the girl gave him.

"Zero-G?" Uraraka asked, oblivious to the crush the other obviously had on her.

Dick nodded. "Yeah, Zero-G. Your quirk makes it so you can float things hence Zero-G. It's why I call Sir Goody-Two Shoes," he pointed at a, once again, flusted Iida, "Speedy. And I would give Green some other nickname besides his hair color, but I don't think you'd appreciate Broken Bones Jones?" He elbowed the blushing boy besides him.

"Just call us by our names!" Speedy ordered.

"Nah." Dick turned around and began walking towards the train station, "Come on you slow pokes!" He shouted behind him. "You don't want to miss the train do you?"

**A common thing in this story will Dick's quirkless status. My plan is to have the other students, and some of the teachers, eventually accept the fact that he's not going anywhere but there will always be opposition to him being a hero as it goes against the 'status quo' of only the people with the 'flashiest' quirks becoming heroes. **

**This chapter is way shorter than the last one but the next couple will probably be a bit longer. Leave a review if you think something doesn't make sense or you just fell like it!As always, thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 6: Interlude (1)

**Sorry about the late, and short, update but things are kinda crazy for me right now. My upload schedule will not be consistent and won't be until, maybe, May or June. Most of it is stuff happening in my life but some of it is that I'm out of my Nightwing kick for the moment and other ideas kind of blend into this and it makes a mess. I'm not abandoning this story, it's just going to be a bit wonkey in terms of updating and chapter lengths for a while. **

**Thank you all so much for reading this! I hope you enjoy this short little interlude to the action!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to My Hero Academia or DC Comics.  
**

* * *

In an abandoned building on the outskirts of Musutafu Japan, a seemingly relaxed teenager with mostly black hair leaned back in a chair and stared at the ceiling.

'Today went better than expected.' He thought to himself, 'I didn't kill anyone, and I might've made some allies.'

He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, "Fuck, I hope I can keep this up."

Though none of the other students seemed to be able to tell, the nice guy act that he had to put on really took its toll on him. Especially with the constant comments about his quirk. Still, putting on a happy mask and dealing with ignorant brats was better than killing kids. It was just a bit difficult.

'Maybe they're not all brats though.' Dick's mind wondered to the kid who broke his bones. He seemed to be unsure of himself and lacked the confidence needed to be successful. At least, that's what the former assassin thought at first. The Green boy, Midoriya, proved him wrong though. During the quirk assessment tests, he proved that what he lacked in confidence he had in conviction. Dick couldn't wait to see what the idiot could do once he started to learn and improve. He might grow up to be a challenge. In all honesty, Dick wanted Green to improve so he could cut Sparky down to size. The shit was skilled, but he was arrogant and would shatter when he faced something he couldn't do perfectly on the first try. Plus, Dick and the other two managed to get Green to talk about their _friendship _on the train. It was not good. Long story short, if Green didn't teach Sparky some manners then Dick would and there would be a heck of a lot more blood involved when he did it his way.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'll get to punch him." Dick thought aloud. He sat in his chair for a little while longer, fidgeting his feet and staring into space, then with a sigh he stood up and picked a black trench coat off the floor.

"Screw it. I need to punch something now." He quickly pulled on his coat and made his way outside to see which two bit criminals were dumb enough to attempt a crime this late at night.


	9. Chapter 7: Avoiding Confrontation

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I may not respond to them directly and it may seem like they're being ignored, but they're not, I just get a little nervous about responding to them and over think it to the point of just not doing it. Sorry for the ramble but thank you for reading this and for showing your support in any way! It really means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or anything made by DC Comics**

"Hey, dude! Are you all right?" Without thinking Dick grabbed the hand that was nearing his shoulder and threw the owner on the ground, pinning the offending arm behind their back. The room was silent.

Panting heavily Dick looked at his captive, it was the guy with the electricity quirk.

"What's your problem!?" Pikachu shouted; voice muffled by the tile. Forcing his body to relax, the former assassin slowly got up and pulled Pikachu up with him.

"Sorry," he breathed, eyes darting around the room trying to gauge how royally he screwed up, "reflexes. I had a long night and I wasn't paying attention and I kind of just…" He waved his hand in the way that only people embarrassed by what they had just done could do. Outwardly he hoped he looked nonchalant because on the inside Dick was berating himself for letting his guard down like an amateur.

The electric boy gave him the side-eye, "Dude, you could've broken my arm! What kind of reflex is that?" The others began to whisper among themselves.

"First he's quirkless and now he acts like a villain." Someone mumbled.

"Yeah, Kaminari was just trying to be friendly." Another voice responded.

And many other _helpful_ comments were whispered among the teenagers.

Oddly enough, both Greeny and Sparky seemed to not take part in the new class activity.

"Look!" Dick was practically shouting to get their attention. Once again, all conversations stopped. With all attention on him, the ebony lowered his voice and gave what he hoped would be an acceptable explanation. "Let's just say that I didn't grow up in the… uh… nicest place." Kaminari looked a little more sheepish and a lot less offended now that he was coming to his own conclusions.

Honestly, he could've stopped there, and his cover would have been fine, but something told him keep going. "And my guardian always liked to do these little 'tests' so next time," he put a hand on the other boy's shoulder, "could you please just leave me where I am? I don't want to hurt you."

Pikachu nodded and solemnly walked back to his seat. The others stared at Dick as he sat down in his.

'Great now everyone thinks I'm some abused kid.' He rubbed his face. 'Fuck, I can already tell that lunch is going to be a shit show.'

The others continued to stare at him and Speedy even seemed to be moving to talk to him, but the door opened before anything could be done.

"Alright today we are going to be…" Dick let out a small groan and, once more, slammed his head into his arms, effectively tuning out of whatever lessons were planned for the day.

When the class was dismissed for lunch, Dick grabbed his bag and made a break for the cafeteria. He really didn't want to deal with pushy classmates.

That plan failed. _Spectacularly_.

Dick grabbed a seat in a corner which, just like his seat in the classroom, gave him a good view of the entire cafeteria and the entrances. Sadly, he did this when the room was empty thus giving his classmates an easy target once they walked in.

'Really should of thought this through.' He thought when he saw Pikachu start walking towards him.

"Hey man," Pikachu rubbed the back of head and looked at the floor, eyes shifting from his feet to the ebony sitting in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Dick's lips pressed into a firm line, "Why?" he asked.

The blonde jumped and took a small step back, eyes wide and looking right at Dick. His hands were up and his mouth was open. "Huh?"

"Why do you care?"

Kaminari quirked an eyebrow and his shoulders dropped.

"Well, you seemed out of it today and when I tried to get your attention and your reflexes kicked in you looked upset. I figured since it's a hero's job to make people happy I'd try to cheer you up." Dick didn't respond and just kept looking at the boy standing in front of him. Under his stare, the electricity user began to rock on his heels.

"So… here I am?"

"I'm fine." Pikachu stood still.

"You sure?"

"Positive, besides," he glared and made eye contact with the other, "I'm just a villain. Aren't I?"

Before the hero-in-training could process the accusation, Dick grabbed his things and, once again, rushed away. His vantage point would have to be sacrificed so he could find someone who wouldn't talk to him.

The perfect candidate was only a couple of tables away. There was a purple-haired boy with bags under his eyes sitting alone and reading a book. Dick rushed over to him and sat down as quickly as he could. When the purple-haired boy looked up and saw him his eyes narrowed, and he looked about ready to protest at the new presence.

"Shush," the ninja hushed, "I'm trying to get someone to leave me alone so could you just act like we know each other for five seconds." When the other continued to look at him as if he had just burned the book in his hands Dick gave a small nod and introduced himself.

"The name's Dick what about yours?"

Purple boy slowly closed his book, "Shinsou."

"Cool name, what're you doing at UA?" So far it seemed everyone he met at this school had some big ambition and Dick was genuinely curious about the tired guys.

"I want to be a hero. But I don't think that is going to work out how I wanted it to." Shinsou sighed and moved to put his book in his bag, aware that the other probably wouldn't leave him alone, even after whoever he was trying to get away from stopped looking for him.

Dick 'hmm-d' and gave a wave of his hand as if asking for the boy to continue but otherwise didn't speak.

He sighed, "I failed that _stupid_ entrance exam so now I'm stuck in the gen-ed department. All because my quirk can't work on robots!" His voice grew louder as he spoke.

Dick quirked an eyebrow, "So?" Shinsou glared at him.

"If I couldn't use my quirk then how could I have passed!?"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Fine, let's go that route." He muttered, "What's your quirk then?"

'Maybe if I tell him the truth, he'll leave me alone like everyone else.' Shinsou thought.

"I can brainwash anyone who verbally responds to my voice."

To his surprise, there was no look of horror or joke, all the other boy did was nod and say, "Alright. Makes sense. Have you ever thought that the fact that you look like a twig might also be a part of it?"

Before their conversation could continue a bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch break, and Dick got up and left for class; unaware of the confused purple boy he left behind.

With a confident step, Dick sped back to Class 1-A and prepared himself for the final classes of the day.

'Heroics is next, huh.' His lips quirked upwards, 'This day may get better.'

**Next Chapter should be up tomorrow as I'm almost done with it. Hope everyone is doing alright during this pandemic. **

**As always thank you so much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 8:Heroics 101 Pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or DC Comics**

"_I AM HERE!" _the class came to attention as the number one hero came "through the door like a hero!"

Dick rolled his eyes, 'More like a stripper.' And with his chest pushed out, leaning forward, hands and feet behind him, All Might did indeed look like he was trying to display his 'assets' for a photographer. His strut to the podium didn't help things either.

"Man, I can't believe All Might is here to tech us." The tiny Grape gushed to the girl behind him, Yaoyorozu if Dick remembered right.

The entire class seemed to be gushing over the Symbol of Peace. Meanwhile, Dick was trying to get the image of an All Might stripper out of his head. The power stance the hero took once behind the podium didn't help.

"Welcome to the most important class at U.A High!" All Might bellowed. No wonder Shinso felt that being in the general education course was worse than death, the hero course was what U.A prided itself on, not anything else it seemed.

"Think of it as Heroing 101, here you will learn the basics of being a pro! And what it means to fight in the name of good!" He bellowed and got done on one knew to flex. For some reason? His next sentence sounded like he had just gotten hit by a bus or really needed to use a toilet, he was so focused on his pose.

"Let's get into it." He turned and stood up, holding a card with 'Battle' written on it in all caps. "Today's lesson will pull no punches!" Dick, and Bakugo, both straightened a bit in their seats at the prospect of fighting someone. For Bakugo, it was because he wanted to show everyone that he was going to become the next pro and no one would stand in his way, just as he did in Junior High. Dick, on the other hand, wanted to pummel Bakugo and let off some steam. As well as showing them all that he belonged in the Hero course.

He mentally shook his head at his last thought. 'No, I can't put too much attention on myself. Even if I really want to. I'll let off some steam and I won't go too far.' He reprimanded himself.

"But one of the keys to being a hero is…." The pro pointed, dramatically, to the side wall where panels were opening to reveal a bunch of cases with neon green numbers clearly printed on the side. "Looking good!"

"These were designed for you when you filled out your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in when school started." He continued.

A loud cheer emanated from all mouths in the class, even Dicks.

'Finally, I can get out of this stupid uniform!' He thought with glee.

"Get yourselfs suited up and meet me at ground beta." All Might ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The students shouted as many began clambering for their hero costume. Once they got them, each student ran off to the locker room and got changed.

****At Ground Beta****

The group walked towards All Might, each in their own costume, and Dick was surprised at how little he stood out in the crowd. Dick's costume consisted of: a tight black leather body suit with a large silver zipper going from the top of his hips to his neck, a silver utility belt, for all his gear, hung loosely around his waist, his hands were covered in a pair of black gloves that bled into a set of dark grey gauntlets, and to complete the ensemble he had on a pair of knee high combat boots and a cowl that left his mouth and hair exposed.

**(For Dick's costume basically think of Catwoman meets Nightwing's costume from the renegade arc. The costumes for the class are the same so I'm only describing Dick's.)**

"Ahh, just looking at you gets me all revved up! You look so cool!" The pro exclaimed. "Now. Shall we get started? Ya bunch of newbies!"

"Yeah!" It seemed All Might wasn't the only one revved up for the day. Everyone was ready to go.

"Now that your ready, it's time to start battle training."

Speedy, in his full battle suit, raised his hand and started to speak. From what Dick observed, he didn't seem to get the point of raising your hand in the first place. "Sir." He said, "this is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean we're going to be doing urban battles again?"

"Not quite. I'm going to move you two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights you see take place outside but the most villainous of battles take place indoors. Think about it, home invasions, robberies, secret lairs. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows." All Might paused to let his words sink into the future heroes.

"For this training, I'm going to be splitting you up into good guys and bad guys where you will fight three on three battles." All Might explained.

Frogger put a finger to her chin and tilted her head, "Isn't this a little advanced?" She asked.

"The best training is on the battle field." the hero proclaimed, earning him a little respect in the eyes of one former assassin.

'Even if he's a bit of a boy scout, at least he understands the need of some experience.' Dick thought, 'Even if that experience comes while someone is holding your hand.'

"Remember," he added, "you can't use your powers as much as you want like you did with the robots, today your dealing with actual people."

Once he finished questions were shot at him like he was at a press conference with a bunch of eager journalists.

"Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?" Yaoyorozu asked.

Sparky followed her lead, "How much can we hurt the other team?"

Then Zero-G, "Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?"

Once again, Speedy raised his hand, "Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill?"

Finally Sir Sparkles, who was standing next to Dick, asked, "Isn't this cape very sheek?"

All Might was sweating nervously and grunted, "I wasn't finished yet." While Dick looked over to Sparkled and smiled, "Fuck yeah it is." The blonde armored boy smiled at the praise and nodded.

All Might pulled out a slip of paper, a script of what to say. "Listen up, the situation is this," he read, "the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. To foil their plans the heroes must either capture the villains or recover the weapon. Similarly, the bad guys win if they capture the good guys or protect the missile until time is up." All Might pulled out a yellow box with an opening at the top.

"You'll be drawing lots to decide the teams."

"Isn't there a better way?" Ida asked, outraged at the lack of planning.

Before he could get into a rant about how heros should be more prepared and the reputation of UA, Greeny interjected, "Think about it Iida. Heroes often have to team up with other agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason its random."

"Or he couldn't think of how else to do it." Dick grumbled to the surprise of those around him, nobody spoke bad about All Might.

Iida calmed down, "Yes I see," but he still seemed disappointed, "life is a series of random events." Suddenly, he bowed and apologized, "I'm sorry for questioning your instruction All Might."

"Uh sure." All Might was confused and concerned for this student. He was very earnest and excitable, but he took things way too seriously.

"Alright, everyone come draw your lots."

In the end there were seven teams.

Team A with Midoryia, Uraraka, and Shouji.

Team B with Todoroki, Mineta, and Yaoyorozu.

Team C with Bakugo, Iida, and Mina.

Team D with Aoyama, Kouda, and Satou.

Team E with Kaminari, Jirou, and Asui.

Team F with Tokoyami, Dick, and Ojiro.

And, finally, Team G with Hagakure, Sero, and Kirishima.

"I declare that the first teams to fight are gonna be," All Might crossed his arms and pulled lots from two boxes, one labels Heroes and the other villains, "these guys!" The balls read 'A' and 'C'.

"Team A will be the heroes and Team C the villains. Everyone else can head to the monitoring rooms to watch."

"Yes,sir." The other teams started moving towards where they were told as the members of Team A and Team C stood in place, waiting for further directions. As he was walking towards the room, Dick noticed the murderous look Sparky was giving Greeny and how nervous the guy seemed to be so he decided to get their attention. He pushed his way through Bakugo's shoulder causing him to growl.

"What the hell do you think your doing loser?!" Small explosions emanated from his hands. Greeny still looked scared but this time his fear was aimed towards Dick. This caused the ebony to smirk.

"Oh, just walking. You know it's such a shame that we couldn't fight Sparky. It would've been a nice warm-up for me." Greeny looked shocked, his eyes were wide and his whole body was trembling. Bakugo, on the other hand, looked even more murderous than before.

"Huh! What did you say you bastard!?" Dick simply walked away, refusing to acknowledge the explosions behind him.


End file.
